Simplemente amor
by Gilrasir
Summary: Es el último año y Harry descubre nuevos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. Así, nace un amor tan maravilloso que remece al mundo y deja una huella muy profunda en la comunidad mágica. ¿Un sacrificio y un regalo hacen la felicidad? [Harmione]
1. De la amistad a la atracción

**Parte 1**

**La primera vez**

**I**

**De la amistad a la atracción**

Se trataba del último año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Ya era un mago adulto y consciente de sus acciones. Habiendo madurado tanto, era impresionante que todavía no formara una relación de pareja decente: con Cho estuvo muy cerca y decidió dejar a Ginny por temor de perderla. Definitivamente, no tenía muy buena suerte con las chicas, y no era por que ellas no lo tomaran en cuenta, sino porque tenía mucho miedo de perder a alguien amado.

Ese temor se hacía extensivo hacia sus dos amigos más cercanos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes eran las personas que más quería en ese momento. Sin embargo, había otras que añoraba, como Sirius Black, su padrino y, obviamente, a sus padres, Lily y James Potter. Si bien no estaba desesperado por buscar una compañera sentimental, la ausencia de una lo deprimía y era motivo de llantos silenciosos en madrugada. Para empeorar las cosas, su último año le hizo traer muchas dudas y penas que todavía daban vueltas en su mente. Una de ellas era la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, el otrora director del colegio, a quien Harry todavía guardaba un enorme respeto. No quería pensar en el futuro, era su peor enemigo.

Sin embargo, una cosa muy simple puede desencadenar tantas cosas, algunas hermosas, otras espantosas. Pero, para fortuna de Harry, esa pequeña cosa sucedió, y él nunca, hasta el día de hoy, se había arrepentido de eso.

Un día soleado de Octubre, los tres desayunaban en el Gran Salón, charlando animadamente. Era uno de aquellos momentos en que Harry se olvidaba de sus propios problemas y hablaba como el que más. Cinco minutos después que se sentaran en la mesa, otros amigos se unieron a ellos.

—Hola —saludó Neville Longbottom, acompañado de Ginny. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

—Hola Neville —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa. Si había algo que le molestaba era que su hermana menor caminara de la mano con otros hombres que no fueran Harry.

—Hola —saludó también Harry—. Veo que saliste temprano de Botánica.

—La profesora Sprout dijo que ya sabía lo suficiente para poder asistir a las clases de manera opcional —respondió Neville, sin la inseguridad que se le acostumbraba ver. Ahora lucía más seguro de si mismo.

—Vaya —acotó Hermione, sorprendida y un poco molesta—. A mí nunca me han dado ese privilegio.

—Si fuera así, entonces no tendrías por qué haber venido al colegio este año —opinó Ron mordazmente. Hermione sacudió su cabello castaño en signo de molestia. Pero, justo en ese momento, el rostro de la chica adquirió una belleza sorprendente. Harry, que estaba pendiente de lo que hacía su amiga (siempre cuando Ron y ella podían pelearse), la vio y quedó mudo. Él nunca había dicho que ella fuera fea, todo lo contrario. Él lo vio todo en cámara lenta (siempre cuando veía algo bello) y una sonrisa se dibujó en él. Hermione a su vez, pudo mirar a Harry al sonreír y comprendió que él la entendía. Comprendió tras muchos años de conocer a su amigo, que él nunca había tratado de herirla, ni menos de hacerla enojar. Trataba de mantenerse neutral en sus peleas con Ron y expresaba su molestia al respecto.

—…y no creo que te hayas dado cuenta pero nosotros estamos enamorados —escuchó que gritaba Ginny a su hermano Ron. Éste tenía las orejas coloradas.

—Pero, ¿por qué no le insististe a Harry para que se quedara a tu lado? Hiciste muy mal en terminar con él.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué es lo mejor para mí? —replicó Ginny con la cara tan roja como su cabello—. Es que estás celoso de no poder tener una relación seria como nosotros. —Y miró significativamente a Neville. Luego, los dos se fueron, con Ginny mirando a Ron de manera furibunda.

—Es que es muy joven para saber lo que quiere —rezongaba Ron por lo bajo.

Harry no respondió. No quería meterse en terreno peligroso. Sólo se encogió de hombros y terminó su desayuno lo más aprisa que pudo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde tendría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Eran las ocho de la noche y luna llena. Harry estaba de pie, frente a una ventana, observando cómo la Luna era velada por unos solitarios estratos. Había una cosa que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde la mañana.

¿Era su imaginación o estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Hermione? Era su mejor amiga en la comunidad mágica y creía que no podía sentirse atraído por ella. Pero era en verdad lo que sentía. Esa era la razón por la cual la había visto tan hermosa en el desayuno. No alcanzaba a imaginar por qué ni cómo pero, en ese momento, las razones no importaban mucho.

Decían que si una persona comenzaba a desear de manera sincera y profunda a alguien en luna llena, ellos estarían juntos en la próxima. Por supuesto, Harry no hacía mucho caso a lo que decían viejos chiflados que ni siquiera tenían estudios acerca de las premoniciones. Pero, independiente de cómo fuera, se sentía atraído por Hermione y no podía negarlo. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, la veía un poco más bella que antes… y más atractiva. Entonces una pregunta ascendió a su cerebro de manera involuntaria.

¿Cómo era en verdad Hermione físicamente? Su sentido común se esforzaba en desechar aquella interrogante pero, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común. Sólo quería imaginarse su silueta, sin entrar en más detalles. Por cómo la veía cotidianamente, no insinuaba mucho. No obstante, a veces usaba ropas ceñidas a su figura y pudo entender, sólo en ese momento, que ella no sólo tenía un lindo rostro, sino que también poseía un hermoso cuerpo. A juzgar por lo que se imaginaba, era una chica bien proporcionada. Era la primera vez que se imaginaba ese tipo de cosas, cosas que cualquier chico pensaría, pero claro, todos sabemos que Harry no es un chico cualquiera.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y eso Harry lo sabía. Sin embargo, el por qué, el cómo, el dónde, el cuándo, y más importante, el quién, nunca eran claros. Era la primera vez que se sentía atraído físicamente por alguien, y era la persona que menos se esperaba que fuera el objeto de sus incipientes deseos. Mientras su parte sentimental hacía crecer aquel sentimiento, su parte racional se esforzaba en ahogarlo. Sencillamente, no podía sentirse atraído por su mejor amiga.

Por unos momentos no se imaginó nada "indecoroso". Volvió a sus quehaceres habituales, los deberes que tenía que haber empezado hace siglos. Comenzó con el kilométrico ensayo que tenía que hacer en Transformaciones acerca de cómo modificar la apariencia humana. A mitad de trabajo, aparecieron Ron y Hermione por el orificio del retrato, los dos rojos como tomates. Harry al verlos, se sintió confundido.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —inquirió.

—N… n… nada —balbuceó Ron en un tono que no convencería al ser más confiado del planeta.

—Te burlarías de nosotros —añadió Hermione, todavía muy roja. Harry miró con suspicacia a sus amigos y creyó saber qué era lo que había pasado.

—Hasta que al fin sucedió —dijo, sin una pizca de molestia—. Vamos, amigos. No tienen por qué ocultármelo. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que se besaron.

Los dos reaccionaron como si hubieran sido golpeados en el estómago con una sartén. Harry vio confirmada sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué lo esconden? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa—. Eso es lo que siempre quisiste, Ron. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que estabas interesado en ella. Sólo espero que yo siga siendo su amigo y que no se olviden de mí. —De pronto, Harry sintió el balde de agua congelada que significó que sus mejores amigos se hubieran enamorado.

Hermione no hablaba. Le temblaba el labio y miraba a Harry con una indescifrable ¿lástima? Su atracción era tal que quería convencerse que ella se lamentaba que se hubiera besado con Ron… y era precisamente la forma en que Hermione lo miraba. Harry se sentía tan confuso que no hallaba que camino tomar: si arriesgarse a llegar al corazón de su mejor amiga o dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso. Era una difícil decisión que tenía que tomar, una batalla entre su creciente atracción y su sentido común.

En eso, Hermione caminó hacia él y comenzó a ayudarle con su tarea de Transformaciones. Mientras le proponía algunas cosas para incorporar a su ensayo, Harry la miró y ella también. En ese momento, un relámpago restalló entre los dos. Ambos sintieron que sus corazones latían con más fuerza. Era algo inexplicable y repentino. Los dos se miraron por unos cinco segundos que a Harry le pareció una hora. Ron pensó que estaba ayudándole con su tarea por lo que no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando dejaron de mirarse, sintieron que se habían liberado de unas cadenas elásticas. Ambos recuperaron la compostura y continuaron con su trabajo sin ningún otro episodio de aquellos. Hasta las dos de la mañana trabajaron hasta que terminaron.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo Harry como si hubiera salido recién de una maratón olímpica.

—De nada —respondió ella, dirigiendo una mirada que a él le pareció ardiente. Se sacudió la cabeza y pudo ver nuevamente a su amiga, guiñándole un ojo antes de perderse por la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas. Harry cogió sus pergaminos y subió al dormitorio de los chicos. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Guardó su ensayo debajo de su cama antes de desvestirse y recostarse sobre su cama. Ese día había sido extraño: había descubierto algo que nunca pensó que encontraría, algo que podría ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas y angustias. Por primera vez en lo que iba de su último año, no lloró. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, comprendió una cosa: de la amistad a la atracción hay un solo paso. Lo difícil era dar ese paso, y darlo en la dirección correcta.


	2. De la atracción al amor

**II**

**De la atracción al amor**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Harry hubiera descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. No obstante, el hecho que Ron estuviera saliendo con Hermione lo tenía sin cuidado. Sabía (al igual que muchas chicas, Cho incluida) que lo que sentían ellos dos era motivo de otra cosa distinta al amor. A veces se los veía enroscados, desparramados en la hierba de los terrenos del colegio, besándose como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro, y otras se los veía gritándose a tres metros de distancia. Era un espectáculo deprimente y, a veces, gracioso. Malfoy pasaba la mayor parte de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas haciendo parodias de la inestable pareja, cosa que a Harry le molestaba.

Sin embargo, Hermione pasaba el mismo tiempo con Harry que con Ron. Éste era uno de esos momentos. Era sábado y no tenían clases. Brillaba un cálido sol de otoño, momento preciso para salir a pasear al lago.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron? —preguntaba Harry a Hermione.

—Bien —respondió ella, sin convencer a su amigo.

—Hermione, no me estás diciendo la verdad. Te he visto. A veces no hacen más que besarse y otras no hacen más que pelearse. A eso no puedes llamar bien.

Ella reflexionó unos momentos antes que unas lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos.

—Es verdad. Es verdad, Harry. Las cosas no andan bien. Ron a veces me jura amor eterno y otras me pisotea como a una cucaracha. La verdad es que no sé por qué sigo con él.

—Debes de sentirte muy mal cuando Ron te maltrata de esa manera. ¿Y por qué te grita?

—Porque me ve con varios chicos. Pero está más celoso de ti que de cualquier otro. Me pregunta por qué pasa el mismo tiempo contigo que con él, que debería estar todo el tiempo con él.

—Es obvio que no puede. Hermione, tu no eres de nadie más que de ti misma. Debes saber qué es lo mejor para ti. No permitas que Ron te posea como si fueras su mejor trofeo. Y creo saber por qué actúa así contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, algo apenada.

—Ron nunca ha tenido ningún éxito en algo importante —explicó Harry—. Y creo que él piensa que tú eres un logro, algo que debía conseguir, algo que debía "obtener" por todos los medios. Y, supongo que te dio lástima verlo así, tan impotente de no haber conseguido nada relevante en su vida.

—Así es —admitió Hermione, bajando la cabeza.

Harry le tomó el mentón con una mano y la levantó de modo que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca debes amar a alguien por lástima, Hermione. Ni toleres que te trate como una cosa. Debes hacérselo saber. No permitas que te pase por encima de esa manera.

—Pero no sé como —objetó Hermione, ahora llorando—. Siempre está mirando hacia otro lado por si pillaba a algún chico mirándome. Es muy celoso… ¡¡¡Abrázame, Harry!!! —Y le echó los brazos a su cuello y refugiándose en su hombro. Él, a duras penas (no quería que Ron los observara), la rodeó con sus brazos.

En ese momento, Hermione comprendió que Harry le estaba dando el cariño y la comprensión que nunca le dio Ron. Él la trataba como una persona y no como un objeto. Él quería que ella fuera feliz, no importando con quién ni en que circunstancias. Se aferró más a él, sintiendo la calidez de su amigo, olvidándose de Ron por unos momentos. Apartó su cabeza del hombro de Harry y lo miró fijo a los ojos. Él también la miraba y la veía cada vez más bella y, cerca como estaba, la veía aún más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al sentir su mirada penetrar su corazón como una lanza. No obstante, su razón era todavía fuerte y se liberó del abrazo de su amiga de la manera más suave que pudo.

—Hermione. No quiero que sufras por culpa mía. Si Ron nos hubiera visto, seguramente nos habría matado a golpes. Yo quiero lo mejor para los dos pero, dudo que lo mejor sea que estuvieran juntos. Tienes que hablar con él, que te hable y que sea más atento contigo, que busque el bien de los dos y no el suyo propio. —La besó en la frente y se fue en dirección al colegio—. Hablaré con Ron acerca de esto. De todas maneras es mi mejor amigo —añadió, mientras el hacía un gesto con la mano. Ella se despidió con la mano, pensando que el camino hacia la felicidad estaba frente a ella, pero lo veía desde otro camino que no parecía ir allá. Quería llegar a ese camino pero no sabía qué precio tenía que pagar por alcanzar la felicidad.

Hermione había terminado sus tareas en tiempo récord. Ron la había felicitado y quería darle una sorpresa. Tenía que ir a la Sala Multipropósito a las ocho de la noche y esperar que la puerta se abriera. Allí Ron le daría su sorpresa. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Hermione pasaba por el vestíbulo cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó con rostro preocupado.

—Señorita Granger. La estaba buscando por todas partes. Quiero que me acompañe a la enfermería.

Hermione estaba desconcertada. ¿Había alguien conocido que estuviera herido? Con pasos vacilantes, acompañó a la profesora McGonagall (que ahora era la directora) a la enfermería, donde había varios alumnos con heridas mágicas. Pero uno de ellos estaba muy mal. Hermione, con horror, reconoció el cabello alborotado de Harry. Ella corrió a su cama con expresión lastimera.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Cuando lo vio claramente, se llevó las manos a la boca y no pudo evitar llorar. El rostro de Harry estaba todo ensangrentado y lleno de cortes producidos por golpes secos. Sus dos brazos estaban rotos y una de sus piernas estaba en un ángulo inusual. Hermione estaba horrorizada. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer semejante daño? ¿Quién podría ser el que había masacrado a Harry a golpes? Sus pensamientos se posaron inmediata e involuntariamente en Ron. Pero no podía ser. No era posible que el mejor amigo de Harry lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo como estaba ahora.

—Her… mione —masculló Harry—. No vayas… a la… Sala Multipropósito. Por favor… no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —Ella estaba extrañada.

—Estaba hablando con él acerca de su relación contigo. Se enojó mucho cuando se enteró que estuve hablando contigo. Le dije que sólo quería lo mejor para los dos. Pero… no me entendió y me golpeó. Sin magia. Me dejó como estoy ahora.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron hubiera golpeado a Harry de esa manera? De primeras, pensó que Harry estaba inventando todo para desacreditar a Ron pero, había aprendido a confiar en él más que en nadie y no creyó que estuviera mintiendo. Se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.

—Voy a ir allá y decirle a Ron que todo se terminó. Es horrible lo que te hizo y no quiero quedarme si hacer algo.

—No le hagas daño, Hermione. Aunque me haya masacrado, es mi amigo. Y, cuídate mucho. Temo que también te haga daño.

Hermione lo miró, y sonrió. Era una sonrisa especial, encantadora, hermosa y seductora. Era una manera de decir que ella también estaba descubriendo sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos. Salió de la enfermería, dejando a Harry solo. Enseguida vino Madame Pomfrey con un líquido de color índigo. Supuso que era la medicina y rogó al cielo que tuviera buen sabor. Cuando ingirió la poción, pudo advertir que sabía a mentas con crema. Enseguida sintió que todo el cuerpo se recomponía, como si todo se volviera a unir y funcionar. En unos cinco minutos, el cuerpo de Harry se encontraba como nuevo.

Sin hacer caso de las recomendaciones de Madame Pomfrey, salió corriendo hacia el séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la Sala Multipropósito. Subía los escalones de tres en tres con el corazón en la boca, temiendo que Ron le hiciera daño a Hermione también. Cuando se encontraba en el corredor, una figura salió de una puerta que pareció aparecer de la nada. Afinó la vista y podo entender que era Hermione. Estaba temblorosa pero intacta. Al ver que no había sufrido ningún daño, se dirigió a ella.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Lo dejé inmóvil para que no me hiciera daño. Casi me lastima… —y abrazó a Harry nuevamente y se apretó contra él. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y también se aferró a ella. Los dos sentían que se liberaban de toda tensión y tristeza. Las manos de Harry se desplazaron lentamente hasta que rodearon la cintura de Hermione. Ella tomó el cuello a Harry y se juntaron cada vez más hasta que sus frentes estuvieran juntas. Ahora, la razón de Harry era menos fuerte pero todavía lo era más que sus sentimientos. Se apartó de ella con dificultad.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo al fin.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Siento como si fuera un sentimiento que no corresponde conmigo. Por las noches, siempre te imagino… no sé cómo describirlo es que… me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo. Tiene que ver contigo.

—Harry. No te preocupes. Sé que te estás imaginando. Y es normal en los chicos, Harry. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Bellísima —reconoció Harry—. Tu piel tan blanca y suave y… —le costaba continuar—, no sabía que pudieras ser tan bella.

—¿En serio, Harry? —preguntó su amiga con suavidad.

—Te lo digo en serio —confirmó él, visiblemente nervioso.

—Tengo que confesar que, yo también siento lo mismo —declaró Hermione, también nerviosa. Los dos se miraron por unos cinco minutos hasta que Harry desvió la vista y corrió hacia la sala común, con lágrimas en los ojos. Creía que era una falta de respeto a su amiga imaginársela desnuda y en actitudes sugerentes. Quería borrar esas imágenes de su cerebro pero, lo que no comprendía era que éstas no estaban en su mente, sino en su corazón. Cuando entró a la sala común, se dirigió a su cama y trató de quedarse dormido, creyendo que lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente, despertó muy tarde. Eran las once de la mañana de un domingo muy frío. El viento aullaba afuera, dando más frío. No quería salir de la cama. En lugar de eso, se quedó sentado en ella. Comprendió que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla, era una realidad, muy dura para él. Jamás en su vida le había pasado algo así. Lo más parecido a eso era cuando le gustaba Ginny pero, no a tal punto de imaginársela como Dios la trajo al mundo. Lo extraño que cuando veía a su amiga en ese estado, lucía tan pura y bella que lo deslumbraba y le producía sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para él. Pero además, sentía una férrea confianza en Hermione (siempre la había tenido) y la quería mucho, le agradaba estar con ella, hablar con ella, reírse con ella. Compartían muchas cosas y ambos lo sabían. Se quedó todo el día sentado, sin probar comida ni bebida, reflexionando acerca del enorme deseo que estaba creciendo en él.

Entonces lo comprendió. Ya no era una mera atracción. Había sentimientos puros dando vueltas. No era el cuerpo de Hermione lo que hacía sentirse así: era la persona que habitaba ese cuerpo. Aquella persona hacía que su físico fuera tan lindo, tan irresistible. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y le gustaba estar con ella. Decididamente, ya no era atracción. Era algo más elevado, algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni por Cho ni por Ginny. Era un amor puro, grande, noble y sincero. Quería estar con ella para darle lo que Ron nunca le dio. No sabía que Hermione estaba pensando lo mismo, sentada en su cama, también sin probar bocado.

Un repentino impulso lo hizo incorporarse. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia las escaleras y las bajó parsimoniosamente. Le pareció que al final de ellas, había una luz. Parecieron horas interminables en el momento en que bajaba el último escalón y salió a la sala común. Miró hacia todos lados y… Hermione también estaba allí. Se miraron por diez largos minutos, donde muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos: amor, felicidad, comprensión… Eran algunas de las cosas que rondaban por sus corazones. Lentamente se acercaron, y se acercaron, y se acercaron…

Ahora estaban a escasos cinco centímetros uno del otro. La mirada de su amiga le traspasaba el corazón nuevamente. En ese momento, cayó herido y el muro de la racionalidad se quebró y se derrumbó. Casi al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron. Harry envolvió a su amiga por la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella acarició su pecho con las dos manos antes de enlazar sus extremidades superiores en el cuello de su amigo. Juntaron sus frentes lentamente y se miraron nuevamente. Veía a Hermione más luminosa y divina, sonriéndole tiernamente antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse completamente a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Ella también cerró los ojos. Se acercaron un poco más y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez.

Era justo el momento en que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor ingresaban a la sala común, después de la cena. De cualquier manera, a los amigos, ahora amantes, les daba lo mismo. Se besaban lenta y dulcemente. Harry masajeaba la espalda de su pareja y ella tomaba su cabeza con ternura. Él la apretó más contra él y el beso se volvió más ardiente y apasionado. Los demás alumnos estaban pasmados y con los ojos blancos, contemplando la escena.

Dos minutos después, que a los dos le parecieron una vida entera, se separaron. Harry rozó los labios de su amante con los suyos y la miró con ternura. Hermione también sonreía todavía con los brazos al cuello de Harry. Él comprendió otra cosa: de la atracción al amor también había un paso, pero era el más difícil de dar y aceptar. De todas maneras, descubriría cosas nuevas y maravillosas en el transcurso de la relación.


	3. Del amor a a pasión

**III**

**Del amor a la pasión**

Harry y Hermione paseaban juntos a menudo por los terrenos del colegio mientras podían, pues se acercaba el invierno. A veces se revolcaban en el pasto, riendo y jugueteando alegremente. Otras, Harry abrazaba por la espalda a su amada y le decía citas románticas al oído. Pero la mayoría de las veces, se los veía hablando como si fueran sólo amigos, riéndose con chistes u ocurrencias del pasado.

Por otra parte, Ron estaba muy apagado. El fin de la relación con Hermione lo había dejado en muy mala posición. Sin embargo, se había disculpado con Harry por haberlo tratado tan mal y simulaba estar alegre pero, en el fondo, tenía el corazón roto. Harry le estaba dando lo que él nunca pudo darle y se reprendía a si mismo por haber actuado tan mal y por ser tan inmaduro. De todas maneras, Harry y Hermione hablaron con él y se sintió mejor. Entendió que debía sentirse feliz porque los dos estaban sinceramente enamorados y se esforzó por dejar el pasado atrás.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry y Hermione se besaron y los dos estaban muy bien. No había peleas pero sí discusiones que, felizmente, se resolvían sin contratiempos. No obstante, algo estaba creciendo en los dos. Un sentimiento que los carcomía por dentro y que deseaban mitigar. Pero, no estaban seguros de estar preparados para eso. Muchas veces se miraban con deseo y pasión sin poder hacer nada.

Finalmente, el 14 de Febrero, se celebraba el Día de los Enamorados. Sentían que un globo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ellos. Decidieron tener paciencia, esperar que los sentimientos afloraran solos dentro de ellos. Harry invitó a Hermione a una cena romántica en la Sala Multipropósito, donde nadie podía descubrirlos. Eran las diez de la noche y brillaba la luna llena, iluminando la sala, el cual contenía una mesa para dos y (para sorpresa de ellos) una cama con dosel blanco de dos plazas. Las ventanas eran amplias y dejaban ver todos los terrenos allá afuera, cubiertos de nieve. Encima de la mesa había dos platos grandes con ostiones y atún, una fuente llena de frutillas con miel, ensalada de brócoli y unas barras pequeñas de chocolate. De bebida, había dos copas de vino. Sorprendido, Harry la invitó cortésmente a sentarse y él también tomó asiento. Se dedicaron a mirarse unos momentos antes de coger el cuchillo y el tenedor y comer lentamente.

—No me imaginaba que pudiera ser así —admitió Harry, sonriendo, echándose un pedazo de atún a la boca.

—Yo sí —dijo Hermione, saboreando una frutilla con miel y pasando la lengua por su labio superior, sin dejar de mirar provocativamente a Harry.

—¡Mi amor! —exclamó suavemente Harry, al tiempo que cogía un ostión y se lo llevaba a la boca lentamente. Tomó un sorbo de vino, también sin dejar de mirar a su novia. Entonces sucedió.

El globo que llevaban dentro de sus corazones explotó de repente. Les brillaron los ojos y se incorporaron los dos y se acercaron lentamente. Sentían que se les inflamaba el corazón de pasión.

—Harry —dijo Hermione con voz ronca y susurrante—, esta noche, y muchas más, quiero ser completamente tuya.

—Yo también quiero ser tuyo, Hermione —dijo a su vez Harry, también en un susurro. Después del escueto diálogo, se besaron.

Fue tan fogoso el beso que se tocaban por todas partes. Harry dejó los labios de Hermione para llegar a su cuello y besarlo lentamente. Mientras tanto, ella jalaba el suéter de Harry hacia arriba y se lo quitó por completo. Él también tiró hacia arriba el suéter de Hermione y, para su sorpresa, pudo ver que no llevaba nada debajo, excepto unos provocativos sostenes de color rojo y con encaje. Esto provocó en Harry sensaciones conocidas pero magnificadas muchas veces. Hermione se sacó los zapatos hábilmente para que Harry pudiera quitar todas sus prendas de manera lenta y sensual.

Harry quitó los pantalones de su amada y pudo ver que usaba pantaletas también de color rojo, también con encaje. Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Parecía que Hermione estaba esperando este momento. Inflamado de amor y pasión, Harry se dejó desvestir y acariciar y besar. Su piel temblaba a cada beso que recibía de parte de su novia. Después fue el turno de Harry. Quitó lentamente la provocativa y sensual ropa interior de Hermione hasta que la tuvo como se la imaginaba tantas veces en las noches. Pero lo que contemplaba era muchas veces mejor que lo que se representaba en sus sueños. Hermione tenía un cuerpo magnífico y, en todo este tiempo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser tan bella. Él la abrazó y la besó nuevamente. Pero esta vez pasó de largo por su cuello y llegó a la altura de sus pechos y… también los besó, masajeándolos y acariciándolos lentamente. La recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, besando su vientre. Subió nuevamente a la altura de su cara y la besó otra vez.

De pronto sintió un endulzante placer. Ella lo había volteado y se había encaramado encima de él y oscilaba lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, besando su pecho de vez en cuando. Ella lanzaba gemidos dulces que parecía música celestial. Era lo más parecido a tocar las estrellas con la mano, según pensaba Harry.

—Y las vas a tocar —dijo Hermione entre gemidos y suspiros, adivinando los pensamientos de su novio. Y se movió más lento pero más sensual y ardiente. Harry sentía que flotaba sobre la cama. No sentía el colchón. No podía pensar en nada ni en nadie. Entonces, en un arranque de pasión, Harry se dio la vuelta y tumbó a su novia de espaldas. Estaban muy cerca el uno al otro. Podía sentir cómo ella disfrutaba de la experiencia y cómo él también gozaba. Como de improviso, sintió que estaba en un cohete espacial. Se elevaba, se elevaba y seguía elevándose hasta que se sintió ingrávido. Estaba en todos los lugares y, a la vez, en ningún lugar. Entonces comprendió que había llegado a un lugar divino y sagrado.

Podía tocar su alma, estaba dentro de ella. Estaba en el lugar más bello del mundo. Un segundo después, que a él le pareció la eternidad, estaba de vuelta en la Sala Multipropósito, acompañado de un placer jamás sentido por alguien, según creyó. Hermione suspiraba y jadeaba pero estaba sonriente. Los dos estaban muy cansados pero contentos y se sentían en paz con el mundo. No les importaba nada más que ellos. Hermione no dijo nada y se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama sin cubrirse. Harry la miró y, desnuda como estaba, pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La admiró por unos momentos hasta que ella le dio la espalda y comprendió.

La abrazó por detrás, dándole calor y mitigando el frío. Pensó, antes de quedarse dormido que, del amor a la pasión había un paso muy corto y, si se daba mal, podría tener graves consecuencias. Con Hermione había vivido todas sus primeras veces. Era la primera vez que se sentía atraído físicamente por una mujer, era la primera vez que se enamoraba verdaderamente de alguien y… era la primera vez que hacía el amor en su vida. Con semejante acto, dejó atrás los miedos y las dudas y las tinieblas se apartaron de repente, pudiendo ver el camino sin nieblas ni obstáculos. Tenía que agradecer a Hermione por todo lo que le había dado.

—Gracias por existir, Hermione —dijo en un susurro.

Ella sonrió antes de quedarse dormida.

—De nada.

Y cerró los ojos.

Harry había encontrado el amor de su vida en su mejor amiga, en quien había estado a su lado por largos siete años. Tal vez, pensó él con alegría, la vida no era tan amarga después de todo.

Todo el colegio sabía de lo que había pasado la noche del 14 de Febrero en la Sala Multipropósito. Harry y Hermione eran observados por todos. Sorpresivamente, Cho Chang estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver el rostro de Hermione, resplandeciente y pacífico. Los demás estaban atónitos y Malfoy, junto con los de Slytherin abucheaban a la feliz pareja, sin conseguir ningún resultado. Era la primera vez que se sentía completamente indiferente a las opiniones de los demás.

—Estaré siempre contigo Harry: en las buenas y en las malas —dijo Hermione, sonriendo pronunciadamente.

—Yo también —le dijo a su vez Harry. Y, junto a Ron, salieron del colegio para disfrutar de los primeros días del resto de sus vidas, juntos e inseparables.


	4. Motivación

**Parte 2**

**La última vez**

**IV**

**Motivación**

Tal vez, uno de los rumores más prolongados de este último año en Hogwarts era que Dumbledore siguiera vivo, que su muerte era una mera simulación para mostrar debilidad de parte del bando de la luz y que la oscuridad, ávida de poder y ciega a cualquier otra cosa, mordiera el anzuelo. Sin embargo, ese tal vez no pasaba de ser un tal vez porque no era cierto.

El hecho del que más se comentaba en el colegio había sucedido hace un mes atrás en la Sala Multipropósito, y no se trataba de alguna clase del Ejército de Dumbledore. Eran contados los episodios apasionados que acaecían en ese lugar y una pareja en especial era interesante destacar. Ya todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado entre Harry y Hermione pero, contra todos los pronósticos, ellos hacían como que nunca hubiera sucedido. El recuerdo de la unión de sus cuerpos era un tesoro que no iban a develar con panfletos y grandes anuncios publicitarios. No lo iban a hacer público, era algo de ellos y de nadie más.

Los alumnos estaban totalmente desorientados con el comportamiento de los dos: ya era primavera y ellos lucían como dos buenos amigos, hablando y riéndose como si nada pasara entre los dos. Sin embargo, pasaba mucho más de lo que sus compañeros y amigos se enteraban pero, no disimulaban nada. Aquella era su forma de llevar la relación: demostrándose un cariño especial frente a todos y muy tiernos y apasionados en la intimidad. Nadie de Gryffindor sabía lo que ocurría en la Sala Común, normalmente por las dos de la mañana, cuando todos estaban dormidos y las sospechas se derretían con el sueño y el cansancio que le inspiraban las tareas y las clases de Harry.

Ese era uno de esos días. Era la una de la mañana de un viernes de Mayo. Se respiraba un aire de calidez en la Sala Común: pocos alumnos se hallaban haciendo sus deberes, entre ellos Harry y Hermione. Esta última le ayudaba con una redacción acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts, con un libro en la mano y leyéndole algunos pasajes que le podrían servir para su informe. Por supuesto, ella había terminado su tarea hace horas atrás y disponía de tiempo para ayudar a su novio. Pero además, era una excusa perfecta para esperar la subida de los últimos alumnos para desatar la pasión contenida durante la semana. Ambos eran muy cuidadosos con ese juego que tenían, con el fin de no cometer algún error del que pudieran arrepentirse.

A las una y cuarenta y cinco, el último sobreviviente de la noche subió las escaleras para descansar de su arduo trabajo. Harry estaba escribiendo el último párrafo de su informe cuando sintió una suave y cálida caricia en su rostro. Era la señal. Fue cuando puso punto final a su tarea cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en un sillón ancho.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? —se quejó Harry, más para si mismo que para su amante.

—Porque nos amamos demasiado —respondió Hermione suavemente y en un susurro muy dulce y tomándole las manos de Harry, que estaban tibias—. Pero, éste es el momento para que te desquites de la tortura.

—Es una tortura tener que contenerme para tocar tu piel, sentir tus abrazos, la miel de tus labios y la dulce pasión que siento cada vez que te veo. —Harry habló con elocuencia, cautivando los oídos de la castaña y haciéndola sentir cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. —Hermione soltó las manos de Harry y se tendió sobre el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los brazos de éste. Después, se quitó el suéter y arqueó su espalda para que él pudiera tenerla en sus brazos. Harry se quitó los lentes: no los iba a necesitar en ese momento. Sus manos descendieron por su espalda y tomaron la camiseta verde que usaba su amada. La jaló hacia arriba y ella no opuso resistencia. Era como retirar la hierba de un terreno y sentir la calidez de la tierra desnuda. Harry recorrió la geografía del cuerpo de su amada, caminando por un llano para después trepar las montañas con sus labios. Un terremoto sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione cuando él tocó, masajeó y saboreó sus pechos; era como si lo volvieran a hacer otra vez pero, tan distinto a aquella primera vez que no era como una segunda vez. Harry calmó los temblores del cuerpo de su amante dándole un poco de leche con miel a su boca, sintiendo la tentación de descubrir el resto de su anatomía y resistiéndose al deseo de hacerla suya una vez más.

Después, fue ella quien lo volteó y besó su pecho. Ahora era Harry quien temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando Hermione, de vez en cuando sacaba su lengua, haciendo que él saltara como un hombre a quien le aplican un desfibrilador. Hermione nunca le había pasado la lengua por su cuerpo, al menos que se acordara pero era una sensación agradable. "Bueno, algo de erotismo no esta mal" se dijo, tocando a su amada en la espalda. Tan suave era su piel que podía estar acariciándola por meses sin aburrirse. Ella también sintió el deseo de hacerlo suyo en ese momento pero, no ahora. Todos volverían a cuchichear, y con más razones para acosarlos. No debían darles motivos para comentar acerca de ellos, a pesar que ya hablaban de ellos fuera de Hogwarts.

Hasta las tres de la mañana se amaron, se tocaron y se besaron, cuando cogieron sus ropas y se fueron, cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios con sentimientos encontrados. Para ambos, había sido muy dulce estar juntos de manera más íntima pero, saber que tenían que esperar siete días más para que sus cuerpos volvieran a estar juntos, era el peor suplicio que tenían que soportar. Y era que se habían hecho el uno para el otro, por gracia de ellos y de nadie más. La tensión acumulada durante tantos años de ayudarse el uno al otro, de mirarse sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, trabajando juntos en muchas cosas, terminó por unirlos en el más profundo, dulce, tierno y apasionado amor, un amor de cuerpos y almas que nada parecía quebrarlo en dos. Tal vez por eso era que podían resistirse a tocarse y a encenderse; para ellos era como una especie de prueba semanal que tenían que aprobar, una prueba de amor que ellos sabían sobrellevar muy bien. Ambos se acostaron y se durmieron, soñando que en algún momento, pudieran hacer el amor otra vez, sin que todo el mundo murmurara acerca de su relación, sin tener ojos encima de ellos.

Todo el mundo despertó a las diez de la mañana. Era sábado y no había clases, por lo que la mayoría salió a pasear a los terrenos, aprovechando las cálidas temperaturas. Los aires de primavera se notaban por todos lados: pétalos de flores cayendo sobre la hierba, el bosque prohibido rebosaba color y las parejas salían a amarse al lado del lago. Sin embargo, todos estaban pendientes de lo que hacían Harry y Hermione, para muchos, la pareja de la década. Todos los días esperaban que se besaran y se tocaran como lo hacían todas las parejas pero, la decepción también era diaria: ellos no hacían más que hablarse, contándose cosas de ellos y del mundo. Otros se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo Harry para derrotar a Voldemort: si estaba encontrando las claves para vencerlo o planeaba atacarlo pronto pero, sólo se veía con Hermione o con Ron y Luna, quienes ya se sentían algo atraídos el uno al otro.

Los cuatro hablaban de lo que había ocurrido hace sólo una semana atrás, cuando la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, se había enfermado a causa de haber ingerido por accidente un poción venenosa durante una clase con Slughorn.

—Ginny dice que se siente mucho mejor, ahora que los sanadores habían descubierto la causa de su enfermedad —les informaba Ron, quien dirigía miradas de soslayo a Luna, quien reía nerviosamente.

—Eso es bueno —opinó Hermione, quien era la amiga más cercana de Ginny, aunque a veces guardaba un incierto temor a que ella pudiera desarrollar ciertos celos a causa que ella también albergaba sentimientos en su corazón para Harry.

—¿Ella está en San Mungo? —inquirió Harry.

—No. Ella fue trasladada a la Madriguera, donde guarda cama hasta que esté totalmente recuperada.

—Podríamos pedir permiso para ir a visitarla —sugirió Harry, esperanzado.

—Es una magnífica idea —intervino Luna, quien también era una amiga cercana a Ginny—. Podría mostrarle el último número de _El Quisquilloso_. —Y la rubia mostró una revista donde aparecía de portada, una extraña criatura de color grisaceo y que se asemejaba a un elefante en miniatura y con alas. Harry iba a preguntar qué eran pero Luna se le anticipó.

—Son _Hadafantes_. Sólo se ven en primavera y circulan en torno a las parejas enamoradas. Son como moscas pero, la verdad es que no molestan en lo más mínimo. Tiran luces de colores sobre las cabezas de las parejas y son tan adorables. Tengo uno en el dormitorio pero la verdad es que a mis compañeras de cuarto no les cabe en la cabeza la idea de un elefante que vuela. —Luna miró con ojos inquisitivos a Harry y a Hermione—. También hay un pequeño artículo acerca de ustedes.

—¿_Qué_? —dijeron ambos, sorprendidos.

—Lo que oyeron. Pero no se sientan incómodos. Mi padre dice que no hay que molestarlos e incorporó al artículo un llamado para que no los incordiaran más.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos, suspirando de alivio. Poco les duró la alegría. Draco Malfoy, junto a sus brutos y estúpidos guardaespaldas, llevaban un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" cuya portada era llenada por la pareja que estaba haciendo noticia en el mundo de la magia.

—Así que aquí están. El cabeza rajada y la sangre sucia —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como siempre hacía para burlarse de algo o de alguien—. No me sorprende el romance, después que hicieran tantas cosas juntos, los imbéciles.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso que no tengas alguien que te quiera —le dijo Harry calmadamente. No era necesario caer al mismo nivel que él. Malfoy no pudo articular palabra. Evidentemente, Harry había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Herido en su orgullo, Malfoy se retiró, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Que tal si vamos a pedirle permiso a McGonagall para que vayamos a visitar a Ginny —sugirió Harry a los demás. Nadie contestó pues la directora del colegio venía en persona hacia ellos. Llevaba una cara de profunda devastación lo que demostraba que algo grave había sucedido.

—Potter, Weasley, les tengo una mala noticia —dijo, en tono sombrío.

—¿Es algo relacionado con Voldemort? —preguntó Hermione, con sufrida curiosidad.

—Puede ser. —McGonagall respiró hondo antes de soltar la mala noticia—. La señorita Weasley ha sido asesinada.

Todos sintieron que sus entrañas se llenaban de plomo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny fuera asesinada si estaba en la Madriguera?

—Sólo fueron tres Mortífagos los que la mataron. Entre todos los que estaban cuidándola consiguieron repelerlos. Ella también trató de defenderse pero, enferma como estaba, no lo consiguió. Lamento tener que dar noticias como ésta a jóvenes como ustedes pero, Dumbledore hubiera preferido la verdad a las mentiras. —Y se retiró, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda.

—No… puede… ser —balbuceó Ron, al borde de las lágrimas.

—No me lo trago —dijo Hermione, llorando. Harry la consoló rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Un odio renovado por Voldemort nació en él otra vez y juró internamente vengar su muerte, como fuera. Aunque sabía que podía morir a manos de Voldemort como él podía morir a manos de él. Las probabilidades eran las mismas.

—Vamos a la Sala Común —dijo Harry, secándose las lágrimas con decisión y todos caminaron hacia el castillo. Los demás alumnos estaban leyendo ese ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" y observaban a Harry y a Hermione, haciendo comentarios insidiosos acerca de su relación. Harry sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de embutirles la revista en la boca para que dejaran de cotorrear. La mayoría hablaba de lo sucedido en la Sala Multipropósito, lo cual hizo nacer en Harry una extraña motivación, impulsada por la muerte de Ginny y el profundo y sincero amor que sentía por Hermione. Quería demostrar que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, hacérselo ver a todos los magos del mundo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era de una forma muy poco ortodoxa: quería mostrarle al mundo mágico el amor de un hombre a una mujer en su máxima expresión. Eso sería un gigantesco tapabocas a todos los consejos del Ministerio y de paso, uniría a todos los magos bajo un mismo sentimiento, hacer retroceder a la maldad.

Pero, sabía que podía morir, y eso sería el punto culminante de su plan. Si era el elegido, podía decidir si aceptar la profecía o ignorarla. Fue en ese momento en que decidió ignorarla. Uno no moriría a manos del otro: si él iba a morir, se iba a llevar a Voldemort con él. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que el mundo tuviera un arma para atacar y vencer al mayor enemigo que ha tenido la comunidad mágica en un siglo.

De lo que no estaba seguro era que si Hermione iba a apoyarlo en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.


	5. Amor para el mundo

**V**

**Amor para el mundo**

—Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry estaba tan decidido a vencer a Voldemort que la vergüenza no tuvo cabida en su mente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo una idea para vencer a Voldemort pero, no sé si te gustaría.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

—Eres parte esencial de mi idea.

—No entiendo.

Harry llevó a Hermione a un lugar donde nadie podía escucharlos.

—Quiero mostrarle al mundo el amor verdadero. Quiero unir de una vez a todos los magos bajo una misma bandera, unirlos para luchar en contra del mal.

—¿Y en que te puedo ayudar? —preguntó Hermione, radiante por la idea de Harry aunque deseaba saber cómo iba a lograr algo tan difícil.

—Bueno, creo que ahora es el momento de hacerlo otra vez —dijo Harry, presintiendo una fuerte negativa de parte de su novia—. Pero esta vez, quiero que todo el mundo lo vea, que todos sepan que el amor es la fuerza más grande que existe.

Hermione trató de entender lo dicho por su novio.

—¿Quieres que todos vean cómo hacemos el amor? ¿Quieres hacer público algo exclusivo de nosotros? Harry, ¿tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? No podemos mostrar nuestra intimidad al mundo. Daríamos un enorme pisotón a nuestra dignidad. Lo siento Harry, no puedo hacerlo.

—Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de lo egoista que estás siendo? —Harry hacía grandes esfuerzos para convencerla—. ¿Por qué no podemos mostrarle al mundo que nos amamos de verdad? Le daríamos esperanzas a la gente, haríamos que todos pierdan el miedo a Voldemort y se unan para luchar.

—¿Te das cuenta? Estás pensando en los demás y no en mí. Le entregas todo a los demás y a la persona que se supone que más te importa, tratas de robarle la intimidad. Yo te amo, Harry pero, no puedo apoyarte en lo que tratas de hacer. Es una depravación, no lo voy a permitir.

—Pero, Hermione…

—Sólo… sólo mantente alejado de mí. —Hermione trató de contener las lágrimas—. No te me acerques, no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte. Déjame en paz. —Después, ella salió corriendo, estallando en llanto. Harry se quedó parado, observando cómo su vida se desmoronaba delante de él. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón; su amor era para ellos, no para el mundo. Quiso que todos lo supieran y ese amor se destruyó. Harry caminó, cabizbajo, hacia la Sala Común, para ver si podía encontrar una salida en el oscuro laberinto en el que se había metido. Bueno, no era el único que estaba triste en aquel lugar. Ron también tenía el rostro destrozado a causa de la pérdida de Ginny.

—Mañana son los funerales —dijo el pelirrojo, con la voz apagada—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Se murió alguien?

—Un amor murió —respondió Harry cansinamente—. Hermione y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Ron quedó paralizado ante la noticia.

—Supongo que tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Es lo que Ginny hubiera querido.

Ambos quedaron silenciosos. Unos llantos velados se escuchaban en el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry supuso que era Hermione, tratando de recuperarse del enorme daño que él le había hecho. Tal vez era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo y ahora, estaba con la mente en blanco en lo que se refería a vencer a Voldemort. Era una gran idea pero, le costó un precio muy alto. Ahora, las revistas de farándula del mundo sólo hablarían del "gran quiebre" y querrían interrogarlo cada cinco minutos. Tarde o temprano, el colegio se enteraría del rompimiento y Malfoy volvería a la carga. Decididamente, tenía mala suerte en el amor.

"¿Cómo demonios tengo el poder de amar si nadie me ama a mí?" se dijo Harry tristemente. El recuerdo de Hermione en su corazón era como la ceniza en los pulmones: te asfixia, no te deja respirar y terminas con el corazón roto y muriendo por la falta de esa persona que tanto te amaba y te valoraba. Es un sufrimiento inenarrable. Ahora, ella era un veneno en su sangre, una droga que no le permitía pensar con claridad, que no le permitía distingir las buenas ideas de las malas. Y Hermione seguía llorando en su dormitorio.

Trasladémonos ahora a ella. De todas maneras, es importante saber lo que sentía ella en ese momento. Pues resultaba que ella sentía un sufrimiento infinito. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry pensara de esa manera, tan sucia y extremista? No era propio de él, no formaba parte de su personalidad, era extraño, entonces ¿por qué actuó así? ¿Quería realmente el bien de la humanidad a través de un acto de amor? ¿Podía unir a todos algo tan simple? Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, en las que halló una parte de la extraña decisión de Harry. "Voldemort no pudo matarte porque puedes amar". Si Harry podía amar y le estaba pidiendo que se amaran frente al mundo, según la fría lógica que aplicaba en ese momento, significaba que él la amaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. No quería usarla para romper su intimidad, sino que quería algo más desinteresado, más esencial y trascendente: quería que todos entendieran que el amor es la única manera de vencer a Voldemort.

—¡Soy una tonta! —exclamó Hermione, golpeando la cama con sus puños—. ¿Cómo no pude ver la intención de Harry? ¿Cómo no entendí que ama tanto al mundo como a mí? ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta al pensar que nuestro amor era nuestro y de nadie más? El amor es entregar todo a cambio de nada… y quiere que el mundo lo vea, ver que nosotros no tenemos miedo de demostrarlo y hacer que todos pierdan el miedo y enfrenten al mal sin importar la pérdida de vidas. —Hermione, se secó las lágrimas y soltó una enorme risotada—. Mi amor, eres un genio.

Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione tras la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. Después, la puerta se abrió y ella bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, sonriente y radiante. Sin embargo, él estaba demasiado herido para corresponderle en felicidad, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera a medio camino entre el pie de las escaleras y Harry.

—Perdóname —dijo ella simplemente.

El pelinegro pudo ver una lágrima correr por el rostro suave de ella, lo que denotaba arrepentimiento. La cara de Hermione se podía ver tan hermosa en ese momento que Harry sintió que sus penas se derretían, que el veneno se transformaba en miel, que la ceniza se transformaba en aire puro. Quiso abrazarla desesperadamente pero, un alumno de Gryffindor interrumpió la escena. Llevaba una carta que parecía importante. Harry la cogió con impasibilidad y asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo está listo.

—¿Lo del amor para el mundo?

—Bueno, así se llama la idea. "Amor para el mundo" —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Tenías razón, Harry. —Cuando el alumno que le pasó la carta se retiró, ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Todos los malos ratos que habían pasado parecieron desvanecerse en el pasado. Separaron sus cabezas para unir sus labios en el beso más dulce que jamás se dieron, como si dos nubes se contuvieran hasta el último momento para descargar toda su agua. Ron se sintió un poco más contento por la reconciliación.

—Ves, Hermione —le dijo Harry cariñosamente—. Lo que hago, lo hago por los dos, no sólo para mí. ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta en el momento en que lo expliqué?

—Estaba cegada. Cegada por el hecho de mostrar nuestra intimidad al mundo.

—Bueno, todo el equipo de magos está listo en la Sala Multipropósito —le informó Harry. En ese momento, ambos se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Si iban a mostrarle al mundo su amor mutuo, tenían que pensar como uno, actuar como uno.

—Hermione. Es posible que ésta sea nuestra última vez.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ella tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Yo voy a morir, Hermione.

Ella abrió la boca pero no habló. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando Harry dijo eso.

—Sí. Voy a morir por todos. No me corresponde a mí vivir en el mundo. Les corresponde a ustedes. Voy a sacrificarme por ustedes. Esa es la última parte de mi idea. —Harry tomó la cabeza de Hermione y juntó su frente con la de ella—. Después de mi muerte, ustedes podrán vencer a Voldemort, pues todos estarán unidos y lo vencerán.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

—Voy a dejar el mundo pero nunca dejaré tu corazón. Estaré siempre contigo para darte fuerzas cuando te sientas impotente, te daré aliento cuando te falte el aire, te daré motivación para seguir viviendo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que puedes. Y lo harás. Creo en ti.

Ella sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a Harry. Tomándola de la mano, caminó junto a ella hacia el séptimo piso, donde se hallaba la Sala Multipropósito. Harry pensó en un lugar en donde todo el mundo pudiera ver cómo se amaban. Una puerta se dibujó en la pared. Harry tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Esta vez era una habitación hermosa, toda blanca y, en el centro, una cama de aspecto cómodo cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas. Harry se preguntó si los magos estaban viendo cómo ellos miraban la habitación. De hecho, todo Hogwarts podía verlos. El mundo había sido avisado de lo que iba a ser uno de los hechos más trascendentes en la historia de la magia y del mundo. Era la primera vez que una pareja decidía mostrar su amor al mundo sin ninguna reserva. Los _muggles_ lo veían por sus televisores: los Dursleys podían ver a Harry por la televisión junto a una chica muy bella. Dudley no quería perderse el programa por nada del mundo pues pensaba que iba a ser uno de esos programas de comedia.

Harry y Hermione respiraron hondo, plantados frente a la cama, mirándose, aguantando la respiración antes de la zambullida.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Harry, tomando por los hombros a Hermione.

—Sí, Harry. Estoy lista.

Cuando lo dijo, las manos de Harry bajaron hasta la cintura de su amada y se apretó a ella. Después, la besó apasionada y dulcemente. Para el mundo, no había un beso más hermoso que ese. Todas las personas creían que ésta iba a ser un programa erótico distinto a cuantos vieran en su historia. Harry separó sus labios de los de ella y Hermione alzó los brazos lentamente, mientras miraba fijo a Harry, ambos respirando entrecortadamente producto de la emoción y de la pasión. Él quitó la camiseta de ella y la abrazó desesperadamente, apretando su pecho contra el de ella, sentir sus corazones latir con fuerza al saber que era la última vez que sus cuerpos iban a estar juntos. Ahora fue Harry quien dejó que Hermione le quitara las prendas superiores. La abrazó y la besó, sintiendo más que sus pechos apretarse contra él, sino que ahora sentía su corazón con más claridad.

La tomó en brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre los pétalos de rosas rojas. Harry se acomodó sobre ella y Hermione, arqueando la espalda y levantando su cuerpo, para que Harry pudiera quitar sus jeans con facilidad. Él hizo lo propio con su prenda inferior y la rodeó en un ardiente abrazo, recorriendo con sus labios todo su cuerpo, tocando sus piernas, su vientre, su cuello, su pecho y su boca, que destilaba dulzura por el lado que se viera. Los espectadores comenzaban a emocionarse y a soltar lágrimas. Era tan conmovedor que la Tierra entera se paralizó. Nadie trabajaba en ese momento. Hasta el mismo Ministro de la Magia estaba mirando.

Harry la rodeó otra vez con un abrazo pero fue acompañado por una sensación muy dulce. Hermione tomó la espalda de él con fuerza a medida que dulces gemidos saltaban al aire y adornaban el momento y la habitación se transformó en un lugar mágico. Harry se movía suavemente y también gemía. Pero esta vez, se sintieron más unidos que antes, motivados por un fin más elevado que la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Se abrazaban pero no se quemaban en el fuego característico que envolvía a los amantes; era com una calidez bella, como estar sentado en un sillón al calor de una chimenea. Era un placer tan espontáneo, dulce y apasionado que la calidez incluso la sentían las personas que veían en vivo lo que hacían los dos amantes.

Hermione le dio la vuelta pero Harry no se quedó de espaldas en la cama sino se sentó sobre la cama y recibió a su amada en sus brazos, sentada sobre él. Hermione oscilaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, a veces llevándose una mano a la cabeza, manoseando su cabello y arqueando el cuello, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca en gemidos susurrantes, muy dulces y a la vez sensuales. Harry puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, sintiendo su calor y su pasión, transmitiendo todo su amor hacia él, sin pedir nada a cambio, entregando todo. Harry la jaló hacia él y elevó la cabeza, mirándola. Ella lanzó un gemido final que hechizó los sentidos de su amado. Ambas miradas se encontraron en ese momento y no sintieron la cama debajo de ellos. No sentían el aire frío estimular sus nervios. Todo era todo y todo era nada. Fue en esa mirada en que los corazones de las personas que veían a los dos mirarse se ablandaron y se emocionaron. Un mago tomó de la mano a otra, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos estuvieron unidos por sus manos. Harry y Hermione habían logrado lo imposible, lo que al Ministerio le estaba costando tanto trabajo.

—Resultó —dijo Harry, muy cansado pero muy feliz.

—Algo muy simple puede unir al mundo —dijo Hermione, jadeando y abrazando a Harry, Fue ese el momento en que el mundo dejó de ver a la pareja. Todos estaban unidos, habían perdido el miedo y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a la maldad, como fuera, a cualquier costo.

También fue el momento en que en Voldemort despertó el odio más terrible por Harry Potter. Lo quería matar, quería su cabeza y demostrar al mundo que el poder el odio era más fuerte que el poder del amor.

A cualquier costo.


	6. Un sacrificio y un regalo

**VI**

**Un sacrificio y un regalo**

Una de las ventajas de hacer lo que hicieron fue que la prensa rosa mágica dejó de incordiarlos. Por todo el colegio les llovían elogios y hurras por tomar aquella decisión.

—Tienes que tener mucho coraje para hacer lo que hiciste —le dijo Cho Chang a Harry, quien estaba almorzando junto a Hermione y Ron. Este último dirigía románticas miradas a Luna, quien se las devolvía con picardía.

—Gracias —le respondío Harry, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sonriendo, la oriental se retiró, y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw a charlar junto a sus amigas.

—Oye Harry —le dijo Hermione, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Quisiera saber algo. ¿Qué sentías exactamente por Cho?

Harry tardó en contestar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Un capricho o una mera atracción física. No puedo negar que es muy linda.

—¿Más que yo? —le dijo Hermione, probándolo.

—Bueno, más que tú, no lo creo. Habiéndote visto como nadie en el mundo, dudo que cualquier mujer sea más hermosa que tú.

—Ay, Harry —y lo besó.

De pronto, una explosión retumbó en todo el colegio. Todos fueron a ver a los terrenos y pudieron ver un reguero de cuerpos delante de un ser reptilesco y temido por todos: Lord Voldemort. Harry y Hermione salieron y encararon a su enemigo, sin miedo y con mucha determinación.

—Al fin te tengo delante de mí, Lord Voldemort —dijo Harry, dirigiendo una mirada neutra a quien asesinara a sus padres—. Esto termina hoy, aquí, ahora. Tienes la oportunidad de matarme, siempre la has tenido y ahora, tienes tu última chance. Mira —Harry dejó caer su varita al suelo y la apartó de él—, estoy desarmado. Estoy listo para morir a manos tuyas, Lord Voldemort.

—Así que has aceptado la verdad, Harry Potter —gruñó Voldemort, esbozando una risa carente de alegría, rebosante de frialdad y amargura—. Aceptado que soy más poderoso que tú, que no puedes hacer nada contra mi poder.

—Lo único que sé, es que no me iré sólo —dijo Harry, desafiante.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Voldemort—. Se irán contigo todos los que te acompañan—. Él hizo una pausa, pensando un poco la decisión de Harry de entregarse sin oponer resistencia. Decidió que podía ser una trampa.

—Sí, Harry, morirás. Pero no serás el primero.

Voldemort sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry un largo rato. El pelinegro todavía estaba de pie, frente a él, sin mostrar miedo en sus ojos. Voldemort estaba desconcertado por la forma en que Harry le hacía frente, sin vacilar, ni siquiera temblar.

—Vamos, Voldemort. Mátame —apremió Harry, levantando un puño hacia él.

Él iba a conjurar el _Avada Kedavra_ hacia él pero, a último momento, desvió la varita a su derecha. Harry percibió, en fracciones de segundo, que no lo iba a matar a él, sino que a Hermione, quien iba a su derecha, muy pegada a él. El chorro de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort justo en el momento en que Harry dio un paso a la derecha, para proteger a Hermione. Ella tenía que vivir, no podía morir.

Fue el último segundo más largo de su vida. Nuevamente pudo ver la luz verde que llenaba sus sueños desde siempre pero esta vez, el maleficio no se redirigió hacia Voldemort, sino que impactó de lleno en el pecho de Harry. Él se quedó inmovil unos segundos y todos pensaron, con sorpresa que había sobrevivido otra vez al _Avada Kedavra_. Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione, quien estaba paralizada, y le sonrió.

—Siempre estaré en ti —fueron sus últimas palabras. Y cayó al suelo, muerto, no con la cara de terror usual de las víctimas del maleficio asesino, sino que con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a su novia, en paz y en armonía. Hermione se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amante, llorando y botando lágrimas. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitar que Harry muriera. Lanzó un enorme y desgarrador grito al aire, elevando la cabeza hacia el cielo, como diciéndole a Dios ¿por qué? Voldemort se deleitaba con aquellas escenas.

—Ya está hecho —silbó, y un viento frío azotó a los estudiantes. Ellos se encogieron en sus puestos—. Harry Potter está muerto. Ahora siguen ustedes.

—¡Han destruído los Horrocruxes! ¡Han destruído los Horrocruxes! —bramó uno de los profesores. Hermione, impulsada por sus recuerdos, se adelantó a los demás.

—Lord Voldemort. Muchas personas han muerto por tu culpa y muchas otras fueron arruinadas gracias a ti. —Hermione también estaba dispuesta a morir por los ideales que Harry defendió tan bien—. Si vas a matarnos a todos, hazlo pero, si quieres apoderarte del mundo, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

Voldemort no dio ningún paso atrás ni se inmutó por lo dicho por aquella sangre sucia.

—Con gusto pasaré por encima de ti, sangre impura. —Voldemort sacó su varita una vez más pero, esta vez, no dudó ni un segundo en realizar el maleficio asesino. Hermione no despegó sus pies del suelo y se preparó para morir en cuanto recibiera el encantamiento. Cerró los ojos y un flash verde pudo ver antes que la claridad volviera a ella. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Voldemort, tirado en el suelo, sin respirar, con aquel rostro de terror de quienes habían muerto a manos de él.

—¿Esto es el paraíso?

—No Hermione —dijo una voz conocida a tus espaldas. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron, junto a todos los alumnos del colegio—. Estás viva. Fue Voldemort quien murió.

Hermione estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a un maleficio asesino? Lo último que recordaba era que Harry yacía muerto sobre el suelo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había dado su vida…

—¡Eso es! —Hermione no tardó en entender lo que había pasado—. Después de todo, Voldemort tenía algo de humano. Cometió el mismo error con Harry. Tropezó con la misma piedra dos veces.

—¿Cómo? —Ron entendía nada.

—Harry se sacrificó por mí, de la misma manera que su madre lo hizo con él. Sabía que iba a morir porque la protección que él tenía, Voldemort ya la había asimilado, pero no alcanzó a entender. El amor es la única cosa que Voldemort nunca ha entendido. Y el ser humano teme a lo desconocido. No entendió que nosotros nos amábamos. —Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró el cuerpo inerte de Harry. La tristeza la arrasó otra vez y puso su cabeza sobre su cuerpo, llorando. ¿Éste era el precio de la paz? ¿Quedarse sola? Después, pudo ver un papel en una de las manos de Harry. Se trataba de una carta. La leyó, con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

_Querida Hermione, mi amor._

_Cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos, yo estaré muerto. Pero no te preocupes. Yo estaré siempre en ti y ya tienes algo de mí en ti. La semilla ya ha sido plantada y depende de ti que crezca y se desarrolle. Lamento no haber estado presente para que eso suceda pero quise darte este regalo antes de morir. Jamás olvidaré nuestra última vez y es mi deseo que tú tampoco pero, estoy seguro que no lo harás pues en tu vientre estará el recuerdo de aquel momento hasta que lo puedas ver con tus propios ojos._

_Se feliz, mi amor y no dejes que mi ausencia te destroce. Sé que eres fuerte y lo vas a soportar muy bien._

_Te estoy esperando_

_Harry_

La carta estaba empapada en lágrimas. Pero Hermione no estaba triste, sino que contenta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Hermione, estallando en sonrisas. Era el mejor regalo que le dieran en su vida—. Estoy esperando un hijo de Harry.

Ron quedó aturdido. El hecho que Hermione quedara embarazada descolocó a todos. Ella supo de inmediato el momento en que Harry quiso darle aquel regalo tan especial.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y muchos otros estaban delante de la Plaza del Coraje, en el Valle de Gryffindor, honorando a Harry Potter, quien fue enterrado junto a sus padres. Pero no era el Minsitro quien hablaba delante de todos, sino que era Hermione. La ceremonia tardó cuatro meses en organizarse para que fuera algo digno de él, un verdadero héroe para la comunidad mágica. Hermione hablaba con elocuencia y tenía el vientre abultado.

—No quiero que olviden a Harry. A él no le importaba la fama ni tratar de hacerse el valiente para ganarse el respeto de todos. Él todo lo hizo por amor a ustedes, por amor a la paz, a la libertad, no porque estuviera destinado a ello. Mi deseo es que todos sigan su ejemplo y no hagan cosas para su propio beneficio. Recuerden a Harry Potter como el héroe que los salvó de la destrucción, no importando si su vida tuviera que serle arrebatada.

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por respeto a quien había sido mirado, elogiado, respetado, odiado, repudiado, criticado, querido y amado por muchas personas. Detrás de Hermione se hallaba una estatua de Harry, alzando hacia el cielo la espada de Gryffindor.

Cinco meses después, los sanadores de San Mungo sacaron del interior de Hermione a un bebé saludable. Se trataba de una niña que se parecía mucho a ella pero tenía los ojos verdes, como Harry. En honor a quien había gatillado la caída de Voldemort, Hermione decidió ponerle Guinevere a su hija, que en italiano era Ginevra, el nombre verdadero de Ginny. Así, ella seguiría viva en los recuerdos.

"Ahora soy feliz, Harry" se dijo Hermione, sonriendo cuando sostuvo a Guinevere en sus brazos.


	7. Epílogo de un amor

**VII**

**Epílogo de un amor**

Habían pasado diez años desde que Harry murió y Guinevere Potter tenía once años. Le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts diciendo que había sido admitida en él desde que se enteraron que Hermione estaba embarazada. Ella ya la había llevado a comprar sus cosas y estaban juntas, sentadas en un sillón, hablando como si fueran grandes amigas. Ellas eran muy unidas.

—Mamá —decía Guinevere—, ¿es verdad que ustedes me hicieron en Hogwarts?

—Sí, Ginny, es verdad. Y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Eres una bendición, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, lo sabía. —Guinevere le sonrió cariñosamente a su madre—. Soy lo que soy gracias a ti. —Y le dio un cálido abrazo antes que ambas se levantaran y fueran a King's Cross para que Guinevere fuera a Hogwarts por primera vez. Cuando estuvieron allá, a las 10:45, Guinevere se despidió de su madre con un abrazo. Después, desapareció entre los andenes 9 y 10.

—Hasta pronto, hija mía —dijo Hermione para si misma y desapareció.

Cuando apareció en su casa, se sentó en un sillón, pensando en los nuevos amigos que haría su hija, y en algún amor que pudiera surgir entre su hija y un hombre que sea como Harry. Guinevere tenía la inteligencia de ella y el coraje de Harry.

"Harry" suspiró ella y cerró los ojos.

Estaba en lo que era su dormitorio cuando cursaba séptimo en Hogwarts. Sintió que se levantaba de su cama y bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Parecían horas interminables los momentos en que ponía cada pie en un escalón. Cuando la Sala Común fue visible, pudo ver a Harry al pie de la escalera, mirándola de la misma manera en que ella lo miraba. Él se acercaba y ella tuvo un impulso que hizo que también avanzara hacia él. Se detuvieron a escasa distancia uno del otro, sintiendo un inmenso deseo de besar sus labios. La única diferencia era que estaban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, los profesores y la directora, la profesora McGonagall, observando cómo ellos se miraban. Fue Harry quien la abrazó y pudo sentir su calor una vez más. Percibió su mirada traspasarla y herirla en lo más profundo de su corazón cuando no pudo resistirse más tiempo y… ambos se besaron, entre los hurras y los gritos de los alumnos y los aplausos de los profesores.

Despertó.

Cuando lo hizo, entendió, por primera vez en diez años, que nunca había estado sola. Sonriendo, se incorporó y se dispuso a hacer el aseo en la sala de estar.


	8. Epílogo de un amor II

**Capítulo 8: Epílogo de un amor II**

Hermione barría la cocina cuando recordó algo que la horrorizó. Buscó bajo las escaleras y halló a un niño de la misma edad que Guinevere pero con el cabello negro revuelto y ojos color miel, como los de ella. Era muy travieso y juguetón pero era el regalón de Hermione. Ella no supo cómo explicar que había olvidado mandar a Sirius al colegio junto a su hermana. Febrilmente, lo tomó de la mano, ordenó todas sus cosas del colegio y despareció.

Se hallaba en la estación de Hogsmeade junto a su hijo de once años. El tren aún no había llegado y se puso a pensar en por qué siempre olvidaba cuidar a uno de los dos. Sus pensamientos se remontaron a la escena cuando parió a Guinevere. Después de decir "Ahora soy feliz, Harry" se desmayó y sus signos vitales casi se perdieron. Los sanadores no sabían que había otro dentro de su vientre (los magos no conocían las ecografías 4D) pero cuando notaron que el estómago de la madre todavía estaba abultado, comprendieron que otro estaba en camino pero, ella estaba inconsciente, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a médicos muggles para practicarle una cesárea y sacar a Sirius de su interior. Fue este hecho concreto lo que hacía que Hermione olvidara por momentos a Sirius y explicaba sus travesuras típicas de niño curioso, pues olvidaba que había nacido.

Cuando llegó el Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione le dio un cálido abrazo a Sirius y lo encargó a Hagrid para que velara por él, y también por Guinevere, y desapareció, suspirando de alivio al saber que los dos estaban en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sintió que algo le escocía en el pecho. Se jaló el suéter hacia abajo y pudo ver lo que tantas veces había visto en la frente de Harry. Lo más increíble era que la cicatriz estaba al lado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón, donde había recibido el impacto del maleficio asesino. Esto tenía un efecto muy particular en ella, pues podía volver a vivir todas aquellas experiencias determinantes en su vida con quien le había brindado aquella protección. En ese momento, la cicatriz brillaba y la mente de Hermione se trasladó a la Sala Multipropósito, hace diez años, cuando iba a hacer el amor por primera vez. Podía ver a a Harry delante de ella, tan nervioso como cuando lo vivió.

Fue gracias a Voldemort que Hermione pudiera vivir su primera vez con Harry todas las veces que ella quisiera. En ese momento, comprendió que él jamás la iba a abandonar. Él seguía vivo: en sus hijos, en sus recuerdos... y en su corazón.

Hermione rechazó a todos los hombres que deseaban que fuera su novia. Se mantuvo fiel a Harry hasta el final de sus días, cuando al fin, pudo reunirse con él y vivir felices para siempre, ver a sus hijos crecer, casarse, tener hijos y... que la familia volviera a estar unida.

Para siempre.


End file.
